


Tight Pants & Lace Panties

by The_Token_Straight_Friend



Series: The Used to Be On Tumblr But I Fixed Them Jamilton Series [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron and Alex are brothers, Aaron likes to tease James, Alex likes to tease Thomas, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Burrmads, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Like Don't Read, George Washington is a Dad, I wrote this a long time ago on my old blog, Jamilton - Freeform, Lace Panties, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Panties, TIGHT jeans, Teasing, Tight Pants, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, hope you enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Token_Straight_Friend/pseuds/The_Token_Straight_Friend
Summary: Alex teases Thomas with wearing the tight pants he loves so much.Aaron teases James by wearing a pair of panties just to mess with him.This is grounds for punishment in both of their boyfriends' minds.(Note: This is more Jamilton then Burrmads but I do hope you enjoy!)





	Tight Pants & Lace Panties

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on one of my old Tumblr blogs I hope you all enjoy it! If you don't like then please don't read and save us both the time.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Virtual X's & O's: Vixen 💋💖

Alex cried out in pleasure as Thomas shoved him back against the wall in the downstairs copier room.

“Someone’s eager,” Thomas teased as he swooped down and pressed his lips back against Alex’s own shoving his tongue into Alex’s throat. Alex moaned as he tried to fight for dominance but soon gave up when he felt Thomas’ tongue swirl around his own just the way Alex liked it.

“Says the man that grabbed me and shoved me in the copier room,” Alex said panting once they pulled apart Thomas forehead pressed against his own as they breathed in one another’s air.

“Well, that’s your fault, Kitten,” Thomas purred as he leaned down and began sucking and biting Alex’s neck which made Alex moan and turn his head without a word.

“How…ahhh…is it my fault that you’re a…ohh…horny son of a bitch,” Alex said between moans as Thomas sucked on his sweet spot.

“Because you’re the one that wore those jeans that hug your ass nicely,” Thomas purred as he licked at the mark he had made on Alex’s neck.

“I…” Alex started trying to make an excuse but Thomas cut him off once again with a kiss.

“Don’t even try and say you didn’t want me to do this because I know for a fact that you weren’t wearing those jeans when we left home this morning,” Thomas teased as he pulled back kissing Alex’s cheek as he watched a familiar red blush spread across his boyfriend’s face.

“Just shut the fuck up and kiss me,” Alex ordered before yanking Thomas back down so he could smash their lips together.

“Watch it Kitty Cat, don’t forget whose in charge,” Thomas said with a slight growl once he and Alex pulled back from one another giving his little Prince a stern glare.

“Sorry, Papi,” Alex whimpered a mischievous gleam in his eyes since he knew that, that one name would drive Thomas crazy.

“Fuck…” Thomas breathed out pressing his lips against Alex’s own before pulling back smirking at his boyfriend’s look of pleasure and want. “I wish I could fuck you right now,” He said before leaning forward and pressing a kiss against Alex’s cheek before pulling back with an evil smile.

“What do you mean?” Alex asked looking up at Thomas want not understanding why they couldn’t just lock the door and fuck real quick in the copier room like they had before.

“What I mean is that I may have forgotten to tell you that you have a meeting with your, Washington.” Thomas smirking at his boyfriend as Alex looked at him with wide eyes at the mention of having a meeting with his dad/boss George Washington.

“When!?!” Alex asked pushing himself off wall looking at his boyfriend with half panic and half anger.

“About ten minutes ago,” Thomas said with a shrug as he watched his boyfriend’s face before he shoved Thomas out of the way and raced out of the copier room.

“You’re a dead man!” Alex yelled to Thomas as he raced towards Washington’s office.

“Sure I am,” Thomas said laughing as he shook his head and began heading towards his own office.

It was about five minutes after he got there that Alex’s oldest brother and one of his best friends Aaron Burr walked into his office and sat down in one of the chairs across from his desk.

“What the hell did you do to the baby of my family?” Aaron asked with a smirk as he leaned back in the chair as he referred to his youngest brother.

“Nothing he didn’t deserve,” Thomas said with a smirk as he began typing on his computer again.

“And why did he deserve trying to explain to my dad why he was fifteen minutes late to a meeting and why he had a giant red mark on his neck that including teeth marks?” Aaron asked with a laugh as he remembered Alex trying to explain to Washington why he was late and why he now had a hickey on the side of his neck that he couldn't hide with the collar of his shirt even if he tried.

“Did that really happen?” Thomas asked laughing as he looked back at his best friend.

“Yeah, and the best part is that he was coming up with all of these excuses about what happened and our dad just had this knowing look on his face,” Aaron laughed as he smiled shaking his head.

“Damn, I wish I could have seen that,” Thomas laughed with a smile of his own as he thought about his boyfriend blushing and stuttering.

“You know I would have never agreed to help you get with him if I had known you were going to mess with my family’s little baby like this,” Aaron teased with a smirk as he watched his best friend.

“Hey it was a fair trade I helped you get with James and you help me get with Alex,” Thomas said with a sly smile before he leaned back his chair. “Plus like I said Alex got what was coming to him,” He said with a shrug already knowing that Alex was going to be cute and pouting up until the point Thomas took him to bed when they got home.

“And you still haven’t told me why he deserved it,” Aaron said with a laugh as he looked his best friend up and down.

“Because he wore those particular jeans that look great on his ass and he wasn’t wearing them when we left the house this morning,” Thomas said smiling as Aaron made a face at that.

“Alright, I didn’t need to hear that,” Aaron said shaking his head with a sigh wishing he had never asked his baby brother's boyfriend that question.

“Well you’re the one who wanted to know isn’t that why you’re in here?” Thomas said with a laugh as he looked at his best friend with a raised brow just now noting how strange it was that Aaron was in here since he was usually out at lunch with James at this time.

“No, not really,” Aaron said with a smile and a shrug the same look of mischief in his eyes that Alex had when he was with Thomas in the copier room.

“Then why are you in here then?” Thomas asked leaning on his desk as he looked at Aaron confused

“Well for two reasons really,” Aaron said with a smile as he looked down at his hands and began to pick at his nails a habit that he couldn't seem to kick no matter how hard he tried.

“Which are?” Thomas asked laughing a little at his friends smile since he knew what that smile meant.

“Well, the first reason is that I’m supposed to deliver a message from Alex to you since he’s not speaking to you right now,” Aaron said with a nod as he smiled at his youngest brother’s childish behavior.

Hearing that made Thomas smile since he knew his little boyfriend was going to be pouty for the rest of the day which was great for Thomas since he had plans for Alex when they got home.

“Which is?” Thomas asked smiling already trying to guess what his boyfriend was going to say.

“That you’re sleeping on the couch and you ain’t gettin’ anything for about a week,” Aaron said with a laugh as he leaned back in his chair.

“Yeah, Will see about that it seems my little Kitten has forgotten who’s in charge,” Thomas said with a laugh and smirk already forming plan after plan in his mind on how to take care of his cute little Kitten.

“Yeah, Well James is thinking that as well right about now,” Aaron said laughing with a sly smile on his lips the same smirk Alex sometimes had whenever he was teasing Thomas and Thomas knew that he had learned it from Aaron.

The two confused Thomas sometimes they were both adopted by Washington meaning neither of them were related to one another and they were both opposite in everywhere but somehow they acted like one another so much sometimes but just when it came to the little things. 

“What’d you mean?” Thomas asked looking at Aaron already knowing what he meant and already waiting for his best friend to burst through the door to grab Aaron and pull him out of Thomas' office to his own across the hall.

“I might have done the same thing Alex did just in a different way,” Aaron said with a laugh as he smiled a sugary sweet smile as Thomas seeming to already be thinking the same thing he was as he leaned back a little more in his chair and waited for James.

“Meaning?” Thomas asked looking at his friend up and down as he laughed.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Aaron said as he kept laughing while he smiled. “Which is why I’m hiding in your office until James…” He started but was cut off when Thomas’ door opened wide just as they both had expected.

“Hey, Thomas have you seen…” James Madison said as he stepped into Thomas’ office leaving the door open wide before he stopped and saw Aaron sitting in one of the chairs. “…Aaron.” He finished as he looked surprised at his boyfriend though there was something else in his eyes as well.

“Welp, That’s my sign to bolt Alex said he’d let me hide in his office,” Aaron said laughing before racing up to James and pressing a kiss to his lips before running past him and out of Thomas’ office James to shocked to stop him since neither had expected calm and collected Aaron Burr to do something like that.

James and Thomas stayed silent for a few seconds before James sighed and walked forward sitting down in the chair where Aaron had once been both of them starting to understand that the two brothers had obviously helped one another mess with them today.

“I swear that Bunny of mine is gonna be the death of me," James said with a grin as he remembered seeing the lacy pink panties Aaron had been wearing when he “accidentally” dropped his pen and bent down to pick it up.

“Yeah, Well my Kitten is gonna do the same to me but it looks like we'll just have to teach them a lesson." Thomas laughed as he smiled as his best friend shook his head but Thomas could tell that he agreed with him one thousand percent.


End file.
